Half a Loaf Is Better Than None
Half a Loaf is Better Than None '''is the 14th episode of Battle for Dream Island. In the beginning of the episode, Eraser tells Pen to jump across a gap. Pen jumps over the gap and lands on the ground face first and states that it was the easiest thing that he's ever done. Eraser says that he'll try, but ends up hanging on the edge of the cliff after a failed attempt and says, "Save me Pen!" Pen then attempts to pull him up but ends up going across the cliff and hangs on by his feet. Pen then calls out for Blocky to help, and a chain of characters is soon formed with each character that was called out calling for another character to help them. Blocky calls Firey, who screams and is heard by Match, who calls for Pencil, who gets Bubble to join them, and she calls for Leafy, who yells "I.C.!" Ice Cube then comes, but she doesn't help since she wants revenge on Leafy and she doesn't have any arms, and the chain of contestants fall off the cliff into the gap. Cake at Stake Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball fell into the '''Danger Zone. So they are up for elimination. Pencil was hoping that nobody had voted for Match. Ice Cube received 9 votes so she is safe. Even with 34 votes against him, Tennis Ball is safe, so it's either Match or Rocky to be eliminated, but it was Match with 66 votes. Rocky received 49 votes so he is safe. Pencil and Bubble were sad after Match's elimination, but Match was the first contestant to be teleported into the TLC when the Laser Teleportation Device is used. Pencil said to Speaker after the Laser Teleportation Device was used on Match,"You murdered her!", but Speaker said to Pencil that it was just the Laser Repletion Device. It teleported Match into the Tiny Loser Chamber. Then Ice Cube finally joined Pencil's alliance after 13 months. Contest 1 The contestants got a reward for making it to the halfway mark, which was half a pair of scissors, and an eliminated contestant will rejoin the game.. The contest is to bring as many loaves of bread into your basket. When the hourglass runs out, whoever has the most bread in their basket rejoins. When the contest began, Flower ran as fast as she could, and brought back 4 loaves of bread, so she's in the lead. Snowball, Coiny, Match, and Needle are just behind her. Then Pin pulls ahead with 5 loaves, then Flower takes the lead again with 7. Then Snowball steals the lead away from Flower at 8 loaves. So Teardrop, Golf Ball, Spongy, and Woody still haven't brought back anything. Now Woody is taking his first dump which is 2 loaves, then Pin take the lead again at 9 loaves, Then Flower and Snowball are tied in the lead with 11 loaves. Then Spongy brings in a 12 loaves at once, so Pin said,"What! That's crazy!" Believe it or not, but Coiny is actually drowning in the large basket of bread so he's stuck at 3 loaves (Firey laughs at Coiny that he drowned), then Needle is at 12, then Match gets 13 loaves, then Pin pulls ahead with 14, then Flower takes the lead back from Pin at 15 loaves. Then Snowball takes the lead back from her at 16 loaves, then Golf Ball takes her first loaf of bread. Soon, Woody drowns in the large basket of bread too, so he's stuck at 2 loaves (After Announcer says, Leafy said "Hey! Drowning is not funny"). Soon, Snowball, who is still in the lead is at 20, then Flower and Pin are both tied at 2nd place with 18 loaves, then Needle and Golf Ball drown in the Large Basket of Bread, so they're stuck at 12 and 1. Announcer says "Seriously. Why are so many eliminated contestants drowning? It isn't quicksand or anything like that". Soon, Pin pulls ahead with 22, (And Teardrop at 10 loaves), and is tied with Snowball, then Spongy brings in a baker's dozen this time, bringing him into first with 25 loaves, so Pin said this again,"What! That's crazy!", but when Pencil tells Match to go faster, Match listens, but is tripped by Pin who is now at 25 loaves, and tied with Spongy, then trips Snowball, so Pin's evil strategy brings her into first with 29 loaves, then Flower catches up to Pin at 27 loaves, then Snowball becomes tied with Pin at 29 loaves. Time was almost up. In the last 5 seconds, Teardrop gets to 13 Loaves, and is tied with Match, Flower takes the lead at 31 loaves, Pin drowns, so she's stuck at 29 loaves, and Spongy brings in another bakers dozen, rising him into 1st place with 38 loaves. When time is up, Spongy has the most loaves of bread in his basket, so he rejoins. Contest 2 Speaker ordered the contestants by their current scored. Because Spongy brought back 38 loaves of bread into his basket, he starts back at 38 points. Speaker wanted to give someone 15 bonus points, and he would give it to whoever retrieves his marble collection in a ten foot deep vat of hydrochloric acid. After that, the contestants jumped into the vat to try and get the marble collection, and alot of recommended characters tried to get it too. Tennis Ball retrieved the marble collection with a magnet and he's out from Danger zone. Also, he gave the armless contestants 10 sympathy points. Eraser tried to cut his arms off so he could get 10 sympathy point too, but Leafy didn't want Eraser to even think about it. Contest 3 The next contest is to jump over some hurdles the first to fall of was Eraser. If you fall off like he did, you're out of the challenge. The next people to fall off are Pen and Firey. When Leafy was asking Spongy if it was nice to be back, Spongy said it was okay, but they spoke too soon because the hurdle knocked them off. The next hurdle pops up and down and up and down, which is why Pencil and Ice Cube are knocked out, the next on had a metal gray sphere swinging around wildly, which is why Tennis Ball and Rocky were knocked out. And Rocky made a vomit trail in the air while he was being swinged around by the metal sphere. The next hurdle was tall, and it had blades on it! So that's why Bubble got popped, and Blocky gave up. Results Each contestant gets points depending on how long they stays on the conveyor with hurdles. So that means Pencil and Ice Cube got 15 points, Tennis Ball and Rocky both got 20 points, Spongy and Leafy both got 10 points, Firey and Pen both got 5 points, Bubble and Blocky both got 25 points and Eraser got no points. The voting is between Firey, Leafy, Eraser, and Ice Cube. Trivia *It's the second time Pencil says "You murdered her!". *There is an Overused Sparta Remix Source in This Episode, Its When Pen says "I've Ever Done!" It Has Been used in Sparta Remixes Over 25 Times! thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes